Compression nail systems have been used in a number of medical applications, including arthrodesis of joints. Arthrodesis is a procedure to fuse the bones that form a joint, such as an ankle. Arthritis, deformity, fracture, or other trauma affecting the joint or other bones may be treated with an arthrodesis procedure. To fuse the joints, pins, plates, screws, wires, or rods may be implanted in the bones to compress them together until they fuse.